Pensamientos
by yuki-souma
Summary: Es el primer fanfic que he escrito, trata sobre Subaru y Seishirou. Los pensamientos que rondan durante sus sueños al joven lider del clan Sumeragi.Shonen Ai. Oneshot. Entren y inicien una ilusion...


**PENSAMIENTOS**

_By: yuki-Souma_

**Presentación: **Holas! Mi nombre es Yuki- Souma, y este es mi primer fanfic de una obra de CLAMP, ¡¡Que nervios! Trata sobre los sentimientos de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Subaru Sumeragí después de la muerte de su amado Seishirou-san (ToT… por k te fuiste Sei).

Esta ambientada en la época de x-1999 (sip X, nu en Tyo B porque aun no la veo-).

Wenu espero k les guste y si nu les gusta díganmelo para ver si puedo mejorar…

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes son creación de las damas CLAMP, genias y maestras del dibujo y la trama en los mangas, ¡CLAMP, y son de su propiedad, no me pertenecen, no soy tan genial ToT

Por favor…Dejen REVIEWS

Ya sea para basurearme, arrojarme tomatazos, o mejor aún tortazos (off: ¡¡GUACK! Odio el tomate o ), o para felicitarme, degollarme, quemarme, hacerme añicos, ahorcarme, torturarme, utilizarme de conejillo de indias en un laboratorio, aplastarme, basurearme, nu se… (off: rayos que masoquista. xd -). Haya ven ustedes…

En fin, ahora hay que empezar… ¡Commencer!

¡¡¡ Saa…ikimasho!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PENSAMIENTOS**

Lejos de todo, bajo un árbol de cerezo, se encuentran dos chicos conversando, ambos son muy apuestos, el primero, el más alto, viste de negro y con unas gafas oscuras, tiene una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada profunda, el segundo, tiene cabellera negra y unos hermosos, pero tristes ojos esmeralda, portando una chaqueta blanca, guantes y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Es esto…un sueño, dímelo… por favor… Seishirou…- es lo que dice un chico de unos puros ojos esmeralda, aunque bueno, ya no eran tan puros como los de años atrás- Seishirou-san….

-Uhmm?... Y tu que deseas Subaru-kun…-dice aproximándose cada vez más- ¿quieres que sea un sueño?

-Etto…Seishirou-san…- murmura un algo nervioso y tembloroso Subaru- no…no quiero que lo sea… quiero que sea de verdad

El primero sonríe- en verdad…eres adorable…-haciendo con estas palabras sonrojar al de ojos esmeralda-

-Pero…- dice alejándose el otro-… esto… no va a poder pasar nunca…

-Ehh?- dice el otro mirando directamente a los ojos de un sonriente Seishirou.

-Tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos… en un pasado no podíamos y…mucho menos ahora que yo…- pero antes que pueda terminar de decir palabra alguna, el otro lo acalla poniendo sus delicados dedos sobre los labios de un sorprendido sakurazukamori.

-No…sigas…no digas eso…duele…- casi en un susurro, apenas audible y bajando su cabeza.

-Subaru….

-Seishirou…

Aproximándose el uno al otro, llevados por el amor, por ese amor imposible, y aun más ahora, ya que ahora no solo eran separados por el destino sino, también por la muerte, al menos en los sueños de uno…podían ser felices… pero los sueños no son para siempre y por más que queramos seguir en el…siempre la felicidad se acaba…

Subaru y Seishirou estaban cada vez más cerca y rompiendo con la poca distancia que los separaba y uniendo sus labios en un beso, un puro y profundo beso, ese tan anhelado beso… aunque no fuera real…, entonces Seishiro deja los labios de un sonrosado Subaru, y tomando la barbilla de este se aproxima nuevamente a el para susurrarle estas palabras al oído.

-Subaru… pero tu…como ya lo sabes esto es un sueño…esto no es real- susurra, acariciando los cabellos de su amado Su.

-Si...es un sueño…pero yo ¡yo no quiero que se termine nunca!….- dice, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro-¡yo quiero estar contigo!... y si tengo que morir para poder estar contigo ¡lo haré!…-diciendo esto último con mucha determinación, lo cual hace que Seishirou ponga una cara de preocupación, que se borra, para cambiar a una sonrisa maliciosa (Off: ¡¡hay! Seishirou o- momento de baba-)

-Subaru-kun…- murmura con tono de desaprobación el Sakurazukamori acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su amado Subaru- pero que mal…- dice con una sonrisa- no pienses así, ¿que me va a decir después Hokuto-chan?... Además que morir... no te servirá de nada…

-Ehh?.. Por que no…- murmura el otro mirando con unos ojitos llorosos a Sei-…si tu no estas conmigo…para que… de que me sirve seguir viviendo…solo sufro más-

Pero si tú te mueres… yo me voy a poner muy triste y también me voy a enojar contigo, si yo hice todo esto, es porque era mi deseo verte feliz…- ante la reprimenda un Su baja su cabeza concentrando su mirada al suelo- y yo quería…quería volver a ver aquel brillo en tus ojos…que perdiste por mi culpa, me alegra ver que aun no lo has perdido del todo…

Seishirou…- murmura el pequeño Subaru con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas…llenos de lágrimas, volviendo a mirar a su amado Seishirou

Incluso, si tu mueres…. Tu te iras al cielo y yo….seguramente al infierno…

Seishirou…- murmura suavemente el Sumeragí, abrazando con más fuerza al Sakurazukamori, quien fue su mayor rival y también la persona más importante en su vida...la persona que amo, la persona que amaba, la persona cuyo mundo quería proteger…. Mientras pensaba esto la imagen de Seishirou comenzaba a desvanecerse…

_¡¡No por favor!_

_Un sueño…. Solo era un sueño…_

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de esa persona que seguía de pie aunque ya no tenía porque vivir…aunque por dentro ya no tenia vida…

Seishirou-san….

Nunca…nunca le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos y ya no podría jamás…

Jamás…jamás se los podría decir…

Se sentó y toco su ojo izquierdo (k bueno, era de seishirou. xd)

_Nunca pude decírtelo…._

_Nunca te dije…_

_Seishirou te amo…_

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer…

Ahora, demasiado tarde comprendía, cuales eran sus sentimientos,

Ahora, demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta que no era la marca que decía que era la presa del sakurazukamori lo que le hacía pensar y soñar con el, que no eran los recuerdos del pasado los que le impedían luchar a muerte contra él, no era su nobleza lo que le impedía matarlo…

Demasiado tarde se había percatado de todo lo que le hacía tener a Seishirou Sakurazuka dentro de su mente y dentro de su corazón y de su alma, era producto del amor…

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta, que lo que sentía por el Sakurazukamori no era odio, sino amor.

¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel? ¿Por que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta cuando Seishirou estuvo entre sus brazos, agonizando?..

_Jamás pude decírtelo…Seishirou te amo_…

END

Bueno eso seria…

Perdón si no caracterice bien a Su y a Sei…. (Gomen uu)

Le quiero agradecer a mi kerida onee-chan Sakura… ¡gracias por estar a mi lado cuando te necesito!... (Nee-chan…nee-chan… -), creo que se llama Ritsuka…Ritsuka (algo. xd), ah, si, Ritsuka. Yagami… (off: a propósito escribió una historia de IorixKyo del KOF, que se llama UNCERTAIN MEMORY, vallan a leerla, xd.)

Perdón si lo hice muy corto, esto lo escribí después de ver el anime de X (again), de repente me cayó la inspiración… (Pero ya, a kien le importa eso o )

A mi me gustan muxo los fics que todos ustedes escriben…. Me gustan los de Su y Sei, son lindos (o), los de fruba de haru x yuki, akito x shigure, Ahh! Si... y los de gravi… nee…gravi… (Baba…xd…Yuki…) quiero felicitar abiertamente Yuna Eiri, me gusto muxo tu fic… (-), ahh! Si y los sasu x naru….por supuesto…

VIVA EL YAOI! Aunque es una pena… a este paso y las mujeres nos vamos a quedar sin hombres (ToT).

Buenu como ya se sabe X es de las diosas del manga CLAMP, aunke fueron malas al matar a Sei… pero ya k se le va a hacer…. (u.u)

Xd: este es en realidad el primer fanfiction que hice, lo hice a inicios de año. Xd, demo, recién ahora y lo posteo, ¡¡ahh! - , por cierto, no lo quise editar, así k después compárenme. Xd. Pienso escribir (en un futuro…-') una historia de Su y Sei, pero que sea más larga, xd, quizás la haga de un universo altero…, quien sabe, es un misterio. (off: escribí un HaruxYuki, de Fruits basket, y próximamente-cuando termine el de Fruba- escribiré uno de SuxSei, soy fan del Yaoi y Shonen Ai, así que pienso escribir: IorixKyo -KOF-, SasuxNaru –Naruto-SoubixRitsuka-Loveless, y muxos más-A futuro...)

(Bad alter ego: parece comercial ¬.¬) (off: sip, tienes razón…-').

So…Bye-Bye.-.

Nos leemos…


End file.
